Is this love?
by WriterRoxxy
Summary: NeilAndrea Fic,Please Read and Review.Thanks in advance.Andrea has to decide whether the effort she puts into her's and Neil's relationship is worth it. Chapter 3 now up!
1. Secret Meetings

She gasped as her shoulders were pushed, followed by the rest of her body, into a spare room of Sun Hill Police Station. The only thing stopping her from screaming was his soft hand, lightly covering her mouth. It was in a gentle way, not meant as a punishment.

He spun her round until they were face to face in the darkness. He threw his hand behind his back and scrabbled around until he found the light switch. Once it was found, he flicked it on and stood smiling at her. As her eyes adjusted to the new bright light, she instantly recognised his soft features, his brown eyes, and his smile, the same one that made her go weak.

"You scared me" she said weakly, not wanting to break the silence.

"I missed you too much" he said, just as weakly, but with an air of romance.

"I missed you too" she whispered as she moved closer in to his arms, and rested her head on his chest.

"We should meet up tonight" she continued, willing him to accept, simply so she didn't spend the night alone with only a bottle of Wine and an episode of Desperate housewives for company.

"I can't" he shot his eyes down, as he felt hers burning into her neck. "Sorry, Phillipa's going out and I have to look after Jake."

She knew he couldn't help it, and he k new that she felt let down. Both of them were upset. But he was easily forgiven in her eyes, and vice versa.

"I was thinking…" he muttered, then trailed off.

"Yes" she said still into his chest, trying to pick up the conversation.

Suddenly, just as he was about to continue, someone on the outside of the room, turned the handle, in an attempt to enter the room. Instinctively, she grabed the door handle, as did he, to give the impression that the door was locked. They both knew that if the person had entered the room, even if they weren't in each others arms, it would still take a lot of explaining on both parts. So making the door appear locked was the easiest option, to save both their skins.

The outside intruder gave up, and moved on, much to both of their relief. Both their hands were still on the door handle, so he took hers in his, and took it up to his chest and placed their hands on his heart, then with a slight tug of her arm, they were instantly inches apart. He titled his head to the left, and she mirrored on the right As their lips touched, she could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. They simmered in the romance of each other for a few longing moments, as neither one wanted to part. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a wonderful eternity at that, she broke away from him.

"I better go" she said, although both heart and mind contrasted the decision,

"Me too" he said, his thoughts reflecting hers exactly. He pulled away further, but kept her hand tightly in his grip.

"I'll see when I'm free and then we can do something. I promise" he said with an air of trust, trying to reassure her that he _was_ trying.

"yeah" she said complacently, reaching for the door handle, exiting the room, and leaving him alone, only his buzzing thoughts for friends.


	2. Typical

**Authors Notes : I'm sorry for the long update time. I promised myself that I would update earlier, but some stupid IT guy at my school deleted all my technology coursework off the hard drive, so I have been bogged down with that. It now means I have to do a whole 6 months folder work in a mere 15 days. Think I can do it? I don't! AHH Anyway, here's that latest chapter. Please Review, and tell me what can be improved (other than length, I KNOW that's a problem with me.)**

As he pulled up into the drive, a feeling of cheating rushed though and tingled his body. She wouldn't be expecting him, but he knew that he had to come here sometimes. Sure, he loved her, but it was wrong. Just not _Love_. That was when he made his decision, no more of this. His goal tonight? Break it off. End it forever. He had tried in the past, but it never lasted as long as he had hoped. He always found himself coming back. He knew that she was sad without him, but it couldn't go on any longer. One wonder rushing through his mind was why all these feelings by the place he called 'home'.

As he stepped through the door, he could smell one thing, dinner. But it wasn't a pleasant smell, it was a burning smell.

"Phillipa" he screamed as he rushed into the kitchen, fighting his way through the black smoke. She came running downstairs, and he face contorted at the sight before her.

"Oh my god, she exclaimed, "what happened?"

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?" He managed to say after a while, his voice getting angrier by the second. "You Phillipa, you nearly burnt the house down, what would have happened if I hadn't come in?" His face was white with worry and anger.

He quickly grabbed the fire blanket mounted on their wall, and threw it over the flaming pan. It quickly calmed down and after a couple of seconds but his anger was far from subsided.

She was now sobbing into her hands, the whole spectacle having frightened her, and now she didn't know what to do._ Or say for that matter._

"I got so involved with the work and then jake said he was hungry and then I went back to this really important case…and…"her words streamed off into tears, as she tried to put her arms around Neil.

He pulled swiftly away, his anger overtaking the place of his wife at the present moment in his head.

Instead he walked out into the hall, and ran up the stairs two at a time, until he reached the top.

When he came back down, he had both a big duffel bag and Jake in his hands.

"Neil, where are you going?" Phillipa questioned, worried about what was going through her husbands mind at the present time.

"We are going away, so nothing more gets in the way of your precious work' he spat at her, leading Jake out of the door, and into his car.

"But Neil" Phillipa started to plead now "when will you be back?"

"When you have sorted out your priorities and seen what matters most in your life"

And with that he was gone. Jake sitting next to him, rather confused, but tired from his day at school. Before Neil had left the drive he was asleep in his car seat. Much to Neil's pleasure, now he wouldn't have to answer a million and one questions. That was how he wanted it.

He waited in his car, until Phillipa closed the door. He watched her silhouette cast by the light, as it retuned to the study, sat down and carried on with the work.

'Typical' Neil thought to himself, as he started the car, and drove off. Where he was going? He didn't quite know. So he drove round and round, mirroring the thoughts in his head.


	3. Auntie Andrea

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, I had tons of coursework that was due in, the chapters may get far and few between as I am in my GCSE year, why oh why isn't fan fiction a valid subject? **

**Also, I am getting slightly more addicted to _Bones_ fanfic's, as my only favourite Bill pairing is Andrea/Neil and their stories seem to be shrinking in number. But! I am not neglecting you guys, I am actually thinking of writing a school fic for Andrea/Neil, might be a first, who knows….**

Chapter Three

The rain beat down hard on her window, making the sound echo through her empty flat. She sat curled up in a small bundle of blankets and skin on her sofa, watching Desperate Housewives, almost depressingly, as predicted earlier. Her attempt to cheer herself with a nice glass of wine, failed miserably as when she got home, she remembered that she had drunk her only bottle two days before. Not wanting to break the warm comfort of the blanket wrapped around her, she settled for Coke, and made do.

She sat up as at the break, a shampoo commercial flashed across the screen, lighting up her darkened room with an array of colours that nearly stung her eyes. Her thoughts were whizzing around her brain, as her mind tried to make sense of them all, but they were not of how she wanted her hair to smell 'just washed every day' as the poor commercial stated, but of Neil, and how she wished he was with her, curled up laughing with her at the woman on the television who was now eating a yoghurt as if it was the best damn food in the world, as the commercial had changed. She wondered what he was doing at the moment, and if, as she thought of him, he was thinking of her. She also wondered why she was still watching the adverts. Sighing, she flicked the channel over to a comedy, oh yes; tonight she would need a laugh.

Just as she was laughing, at a completely clichéd joke, a knock on her door rang through her flat, drowning out the noise from the rain. She rushed to the door, nearly tripping over as she tried to untangle her self from the blanket. Failing she left it, toga like hanging from her body, and went to go see who was interrupting her quiet night in. She didn't care who it was, it could have been Gabriel for all she cared, and she was going to invite them in to stop herself from boredom.

She flew open the door to find a wet Neil staring at her attire.

"Wow" he said, mouth hanging open, staring at the toga-blanket

"Shut up" she snarled. She was hoping it would be Neil, but now remembering how he had cruelly cancelled on her earlier set her mood to foul. She then noticed a small whimpering figure behind Neil, clinging onto the inside of his leg for dear life.

"What are you doing here Neil?" She asked trying to work out in her head what was going on.

"I'm sorry to just turn up like this.." he started, he had thought the whole journey along what he was going to say, but now standing there trying to say it, he couldn't.

"Come in" she said with a sigh, and moved aside letting Neil and little Jake past into the cold flat.

Inside tea was made, in near silence, and the heating was put on to dry a wet father and son. Soon, Andrea and Neil found themselves on one sofa, while Jake sat lightly in one of the armchairs.

They sat apart, Neil realising that Andrea was not best pleased, and Andrea releasing that she couldn't be all over Neil with his son sitting less than a metre away. Not that she didn't want to be, she longed to kiss him right that moment, especially as his hair was nice and wet, it just set the mood, but she knew that Jake was a little boy that tells everything he sees, and Neil would never hear the end of it.

She hesitantly scooted an inch towards him, their knees now touching.

"So, are you going to tell me why you decided to turn up on my doorstep looking like drowned rats or not?" She said with a slight chuckle.

The television had been changed to a random children's program and it had Jake's full attention. Neil told the story of what had happened that night, and Andrea hung on his every word.

"She was too distant; I just couldn't leave him with her" he said shooting a glance at Jake who had now fallen asleep in the chair. She mirrored his actions, and smiled slightly at the sight.

"I understand" she whispered "I'm glad you came here"

She moved even closer and nuzzled into his neck, as he lay his head on hers. Their feet were now overlapping on the sofa. Just as both were getting comfortable, Jake woke up, and panicked as he couldn't recognise his surroundings.

"Daddy!" he said, alarmed. This jolted both Andrea and Neil out of their positions, and Neil walked over to Jake.

"Hey, buddy, its ok, I'm here. Don't worry" Neil said soothingly. Andrea admired how much they looked and acted alike. She could she the bond between them.

Neil finished talking to Jake, and spun round to look at Andrea.

"Where's this one gonna sleep?"

"On the sofa?" She questioned, not really knowing the sleeping needs of a four year old child,

"Hear that buddy; you're on the sofa, say thank-you to Auntie Andrea for letting us stay" An upbeat Neil said, smiling at Andrea, looking for approval from her new given title. She nodded in agreement.

A whispered thank-you was the most she got; Jake was understandably tired, confused and a bit upset.

"And where is Daddy going to sleep?" Jake said, looking anxiously into Neil's eyes.

"Yeah Auntie Andrea" Neil said, imitating Jake, "Where is Daddy going to sleep?"

"Oh, Daddy can sleep on Auntie Andrea's _other_ sofa" she said playfully, wishing that she was really saying her bed.

Soon after this, Jake was sound asleep and Andrea was back in Neil's arms, on the other sofa. Neil lay there staring at the way the dark blue material of the sofa contrasted with the light paper like colour of her skin. He sighed peacefully and knew this was what he wanted.

She shifted slightly, and knocked the TV remote, turning off the picture.

"Fine then, we won't watch _America's Next Top Model_" He said with a slight chuckle, placing a kiss on her cheek. And then her forehead. And then her nose. His lips lingered over hers waiting for her to react, she did, quite violently and began deepening the kiss.

They lay in their state, kissing, unexpectedly Jake nearly stirred.

Neil got up to make sure that Jake was asleep and then grabbed Andrea's hand. He couldn't resist, and caught up in passion, they both moved towards the bedroom, scattering clothes as they went, and got into bed, showing their true feelings for each other.

**A/N: So what do we think? Like? Not Like? Think it's perfectly in character? Think it's the most out of character thing you have ever read? **

**Press that little button and let me know whatever way you feel. Comments are love. **

**KB**

**Xxx**


End file.
